civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Ruffin
Thomas Ruffin (1787-1870) was an American jurist and Justice of the North Carolina Supreme Court from 1829 to 1852 and again from 1858 to 1859. He was Chief Justice of that Court from 1833 to 1852. Biography Born in Virginia, Ruffin graduated from Princeton University and studied law in North Carolina under Archibald Murphey. He commenced the practice of law in Hillsborough, North Carolina, where he also farmed. He was elected to several terms in the North Carolina House of Commons and served as a Superior Court judge from 1816 to 1818 and from 1825 to 1828. In 1828, the state called upon Ruffin to bring the State Bank of North Carolina out of debt as its new President, which he did in one year. The legislature then named him to the state Supreme Court. "The election of former Superior Court Judge and State Bank President Ruffin to the bench in 1829 effectively ensured the North Carolina Supreme Court's survival", according to Martin Brinkley (see link below). Ranked by Harvard Law School Dean Roscoe Pound as one of the ten greatest jurists in American history, Ruffin singlehandedly transformed the common law of North Carolina into an instrument of economic change. His writings on the subject of eminent domain--the right of the state to seize private property for the public good—paved the way for the expansion of railroads into North Carolina, enabling the "Rip Van Winkle State" to embrace the industrial revolution. Ruffin's opinions were cited as persuasive authority by appellate tribunals throughout the United States. The influence his decisions exercised upon the nascent jurisprudence of the states then known as the Southwest (Alabama, Louisiana, Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi), which were settled by emigrating North Carolinians in large numbers, made Ruffin a celebrated figure at home. Public veneration of the "stern prophet," as Ruffin was called, preserved his Court from destruction by populist politicians. Together, Justice William Gaston and Ruffin, whom his colleagues elected Chief Justice in 1833 (by a coin toss, according to a popular but probably apocryphal account), dominated their less-talented brother judges, rendering treatise-like opinions that inspired one contemporary to exclaim: "No State of the Union . . . not even the United States, ever had a superior Bench; few ever had its equal." Ruffin wrote the decision in the case of North Carolina v. Mann (1829), which sanctioned the "absolute" power of a master over a slave http://greenespace.blogspot.com/2006/05/judging-history-at-unc.html. Ruffin was also the author of Dougherty v. Stepp (1835), Dougherty v. Stepp''18 N.C. 371 (N.C. 1835)., a staple of first-year Torts classes in American law schools used to teach students about the tort of trespass upon real property.See, e.g., James Barr Ames and Jeremiah Smith, ''A Selection of Cases on the Law of Torts (3rd ed., 1910), Vol. 1, pp. 59-60; Richard Epstein, Cases and Materials on Torts (8th ed., 2004), pp. 9-10. Ruffin retired in 1852 to his plantation in Alamance County, but the legislature called him back to the Court in 1858. He retired again after about one year, at the age of 78. In addition to his legal and political career, Ruffin was an innovative farmer, and was president of the state's Agricultural Society from 1854 to 1860. Ruffin was also a trustee of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill for some 24 years. References External links *Supreme Court Official History by Martin H. Brinkley *NC Business Leader magazine *Thomas Ruffin Papers - University of North Carolina *The Perils of Public Homage: Thomas Ruffin and State v. Mann in History and Memory *The Perils of Public Homage: State v. Mann and Thomas Ruffin in History and Memory (details) *Picture of Thomas Ruffin from UNC Further reading Timothy S. Huebner, The Southern Judicial Tradition: State Judges and Sectional Distinctiveness, 1790-1890 (1999). Category:People of North Carolina in the American Civil War Category:Deputies and delegates of the Provisional Confederate Congress Category:Chief Justices of the North Carolina Supreme Court Category:1870 deaths Category:1787 births de:Thomas Ruffin (Rechtsanwalt)